True love
by Priss-Asagiri41
Summary: complete The team are called to investigate the double murder of a married couple, one of the team are kidnapped. CG.
1. Chapter 1

PA41: Hello there. Please read and review.  
  
TRUE LOVE  
  
He linked his arm around hers and leaned his head on her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and nuzzling her head on his, they sat like that for a moment before a thought came to her mind. She pondered for several moments whether to ask the question which bothered her somewhat. After one final minute she spoke.  
  
"Grissom?" She said.  
  
But only to be replied with silence.  
  
"Grissom!" She repeated louder this time.  
  
The older man jumped slightly and looked at the woman he had in his arms. "Sorry, it must be my hearing acting up again."  
  
"When are you getting that surgery?" she asked, making sure that he could hear her.  
  
Grissom brushed some of her strawberry blond hair out of her eyes and looked into the blue depths he loved. "I don't know." He said as he looked into her accepting eyes.  
  
"Well don't let me be the one to choose for you." She replied calmly. "But I am worried about you." She now found it hard to look into his gentle blue eyes at this point.  
  
Grissom felt it in all of his 206 bones that now was the time to tell her how he felt about her. "Catherine, I don't know how to tell you this but I love you, I always have. You're the only one in my life." Blue met blue as their eyes met.  
  
"Gil, I love you too." She said as Grissom wrapped one of his hands around her waist and the other near her neck. He held her as if she was the only thing his life depended on.  
  
His lips brushed against hers in a gentle kiss until it was intensified by Catherine until a sudden beeping alerted them both back to reality.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
PA41: Hope you liked it! Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

PA41: Hello, I'm back, did everyone enjoy the last chapter? No? Oh well, please read and review this chapter I'd always like some feedback.  
  
TRUE LOVE: Chapter two  
  
His lips brushed against hers in a gentle kiss until it was intensified by Catherine until a sudden beeping alerted them both back to reality. Grissom pulled out the small item of CSI comprehension and looked at the screen.  
  
"We've got a double murder." Grissom informed his lover with a sigh of unhappiness. "We better go before Brass pages again." He looked into the 'watering, puppy dog eyes' Catherine had just made. "Yes we have to." He said to his new lover.  
  
Catherine sighed and agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The two 'parents' of the CSI graveyard shift arrived at the crime scene in Grissom's Chevy Tahoe about ten minutes later, to see Detective Jim Brass walking towards them, who over time they had all gotten to know better.  
  
"Hello Grissom, Catherine." He greeted them, with a weak shadow of a smile.  
  
Catherine smiled slightly at the man while Grissom nodded.  
  
"The cleaning lady found them," Brass said, cutting to the only business straight away. "She was cleaning an apartment when she suddenly heard a scream, she just assumed that it was the victim and our other victim fighting again, then she claims that she suddenly heard a gunshot and then the window break, she then rushed towards the apartment, but before she could get there she heard another gunshot and she rushed in to find the two dead bodies of our victims'. She called an ambulance and the police from there." Brass closed his notepad and looked up. "What happened in there is what you find out. The scene's clear, feel free to browse and take samples and any potential evidence."  
  
"You page the rest of the team." Grissom said to Brass as he and Catherine got their kits from the car, and made their way to the crime scene. "Signs of breaking and entering." Grissom mentioned as they approached the door.  
  
"Signs of a struggle too." Catherine said in reply as she pushed open the door with her bare hands. After a moment of looking around they both put on the surgical, latex gloves - another item of CSI comprehension, when investigating crime scenes - and began to work. Warrick arrived not too much later and also began to investigate. He also made excuses for Sara and Nick not being there; Nick 'had a cold' and Sara was 'visiting her grandma'. Dr Robbins also arrived later on and explained about the two bodies; the female victim had been shot first - in the thigh - and also strangled, but she had been killed with a fatal blow to the head with an ash tray. The male victim had been killed by a shot to the heart. Doc Robbins had then taken the bodies back to the labs to perform the autopsies.  
  
Grissom found it hard to not look at Catherine and keep his mind on his work today, particularly after the little 'talk' they had had before. Catherine eventually noticed his wistful looks and moved into the next room. Grissom sighed wistfully and a few moments later a blood curdling scream was heard from the room Catherine had gone into. Grissom, Warrick and Brass' officers that were in the apartment all ran into the room, drawing their guns on the way.  
  
They entered the room to see a blue- eyed, muscular man who was strangling Catherine with a silver necklace that she often wore around her neck. The man had blond, short hair and wore a black t-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans, held up by a blue leather belt. Catherine was finding it hard to breathe now and Grissom gasped. Grissom's blue eyes looked hurt as the man smiled at him menacingly.  
  
"Put your weapons down." He said calmly as he pulled harder on the necklace, Catherine gagged and Grissom lowered his weapon. The menacing muscular male seemed pleased at this.  
  
"Lower your weapons guys." Grissom told his team and Brass' officers. They obeyed and the weapons of destruction were lowered to the ground without complaint.  
  
"Kick them away from you." The muscular told them, before smashing Catherine's head through the window behind him. Blood covered glass now littered the floor.  
  
All weapons were reluctantly kicked towards him. Just as Brass and more of his men ran into the room. The man picked up two of them, stashed them into his pockets and jumped out the window, with the reluctant Catherine being dragged with him. "Ta- ta." The muscular man called.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
PA41: hope you liked it, please review or I won't continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

PA41: Hmm the story's a success so far. Please read and review this chapter. This is going to be a short Christmas special.  
  
But first a little poem:  
  
Now whenever Christmas comes and goes,  
  
We wish for it to last,  
  
But how do you thein the angel feels,  
  
With a tree stuck up its ass?  
  
TRUE LOVE chapter 3  
  
Catherine's screams were heard for the next few moments before a gunshot was heard and her screams abruptly stopped. A car door slammed and a second later Brass was yelling into his mobile phone for his officers to 'get after him and don't do anything drastic as one of the CSIs had been kidnapped by him.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Grissom sadly waited in his Tahoe while his team investigated the scene. He did not know what to do: Whether to do anything he could to save her or just sit in his Tahoe in sadness, worry and totally ignore the fact she was gone. His feelings would take control eventually and his mind would lose it. In Grissom's lap was Catherine's field kit. After moments he opened it and took out her cars keys and looked at the photo frame on the car ring; it was a picture he had taken last Christmas when he had helped set up their tree. The picture was of Lindsey, himself and Catherine; in the background was the decorated tree, surrounding the picture was a blue and silver plastic frame.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Catherine and Lindsey giggled at one of Grissom's jokes as he helped Lindsey put up the tree. Catherine however, hovered somewhere behind them and watched.  
  
"I'll just go and get the decorations." Catherine said and went out to the garage.  
  
Moments later she returned and they set about wrapping the tree with tinsel. Lindsey hung the baubles around various places on the tree and as a finishing touch Grissom lifted Lindsey to place a golden angel upon the top of the tree. The team stepped back to look at their finished work of art before sitting down on the sofa to drink warm hot chocolate and eat some of Catherine's special Christmas cookies, which Grissom loved. Not just because she had made them and they were extremely yummy and delicious, but because of what they were doing while they were waiting for them to bake . . . ;)  
  
After having a few biscuits, Catherine got up and went to her room. Grissom yawned and then came a flash of light. Grissom jumped in surprise. Catherine gently removed the developed photo from her camera and waved it gently in her hand. She giggled at the murderous look Grissom was giving her and ignored the self proclaiming death threats it showed. She laughed at the photo and showed it to Grissom.  
  
"Now is that just because you're tired or are you gob smacked at my terribly spectacular good looks?" She laughed.  
  
Lindsey and Grissom followed suit and grabbed the camera off of her. "Before anyone else gets embarrassed . . ." He said.  
  
"Aww . . ." Catherine whined. "How about a group photo?"  
  
"No." Grissom said shortly.  
  
"Aww . . ." Catherine gave Grissom he cutest, sad puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands together as either a sign of prayer or pleading.  
  
"OK." Grissom sighed as he gave in. He huddled them together and held out the camera in his hands. "Smile." He said before a flash of light.  
  
~end flash back. ~  
  
Grissom sighed and his eyes watered. "We'll find you Catherine. I promise."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
PA41: Review 


	4. Chapter 4

PA41: You know, if you've been reading the reviews I have received, that there is a little flaming. I have had a lot of tests and many assessable assignments due in, just in the last few weeks of school, but it is almost the holidays and please don't lose faith in me.  
  
TRUE LOVE chapter 4  
  
Catherine screamed as an explosion erupted in her leg. The cold steel of the car enveloping her as she cried out desperately for help. Blood ran freely onto the floor of the car and sirens echoed dryly throughout the chaos. Sweat dripped from Catherine's forehead as she tried to with stand the pain of the impact.  
  
"Get out of it . . ." Muttered her attacker/ kidnapper.  
  
After a moment of struggling to get free, Catherine's attacker pulled her from the wreck and dragged her towards a parked car on the corner of a street. He shoved her in where she continued to cry uncontrollably. Blood poured out of a gash across her right thigh. After a screw driver was jammed into the ignition, the car sped away.  
  
~~~  
  
The jet black Chevy Tahoe pulled into a parking space in the Las Vegas crime lab's parking lot with a screech of brakes. The driver hastily got out and removed to evidence cases from the boot before walking through the glass doors. He flashed his ID at a security guard and walked into an evidence lab. Hastily, he set up the evidence on one of the fluorescent tables before the rest of his team turned into the lab. (Are they really metamorphic or is that just my wording that's faulty?) Grissom looked up as the team pulled on their lab coats and latex gloves.  
  
"Could you take these samples to Greg for me Sara?" Grissom said gruffly. "And could you take these bullets and the gun to ballistics Warrick?"  
  
Receiving a 'yes Grissom' from both of them, he turned back to the evidence in front of him. A voice interrupted his processing.  
  
"And what do I do Grissom?" Nick said carefully, not wanting to make Grissom angry.  
  
"You can process these with me." Grissom gestured to the table in front of them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bitch!" Catherine's attacker called as he pushed her down the flight of stairs leading into the abandoned airfield's warehouse.  
  
Catherine lay helplessly at the foot of the stairs as blood rushed to her head where she had knocked it on the way down. Mascara tears left a stain on the concrete floor where she cried uncontrollably. Her blood and dirt stained her fell into her eyes and she tried- and failed- to get up. After another try to get up, she was pushed back down by a heavy foot being placed upon her back, leaving a muddy footprint. He hastily picked Catherine up and dragged her into an abandoned office with class walls all around. Catherine squealed as metal ropes were tied around her arms and legs, binding her together.  
  
'Please come for me Grissom . . .' Catherine thought. 'Please . . . If not for me, for Lindsey . . .'  
  
~Hey baby, why can't you see?  
  
That I love you,  
  
And you love me.  
  
I've been taken by the man who dares,  
  
It's been good knowing you're there.  
  
But are you know?  
  
When I need you most?  
  
Save me, and you will be my hero again. ~  
  
The man pulled out some duct tape and taped up Catherine's mouth. "Bye- bye baby." He said cheerfully before walking out.  
  
"Who's the bitch Tim?" A man about the same age enquired.  
  
"Dame I picked up from the murder." Tim replied. "I couldn't get away without her as a hostage."  
  
The other man sighed. "We'll have to get rid of her somehow."  
  
"Kinda hot though." Tim replied. "Maybe we could . . ." He let his voice trail away.  
  
"As much as I'd like to, your DNA is already on CODIS, so is mine." The seemingly smarter man replied sternly. "We can't, they'll track us down."  
  
"But Leon, you're a computer hacker. You could create new identities for the both of us." Tim whined.  
  
"Maybe some other time, for now, let's try and figure out how to get rid of her."  
  
~~~  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
Grissom looked up to see Brass standing in the doorway.  
  
"We've lost them." Brass said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He got away with Catherine after another car crashed into their's." Brass said. "They dumped the car; all the casualties have been taken to hospital. We're just waiting for you to process the scene."  
  
~~~  
  
Catherine tried to loosen the bonds uncomfortably while thinking the words; 'please Grissom . . . Please . . .' over and over again in her head. The skin around her wrists and ankles was rubbing away by now and her wounds stung where sweat dripped into them. Being a former dancer, she had managed to get onto her back by contorting her body 180 degrees. After a final moment of trying to loosen her bonds, she jumped as the office door swung open with a loud bang, which left a crack in the glass.  
  
"It's playtime baby."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
PA41: Review please. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please do not rush me. 


	5. Chapter 5

PA41: Yeah I know that the last chapter was a bit tense. But I think this one will be a little better. This is the last chapter I think.  
  
TRUE LOVE chapter 5  
  
Catherine unsuccessfully to sit up. Her grazed, cut and bleeding thighs scratched painfully against the floor. Catherine blinked away potential tears and took a deep breath. A red, turning purple, hand mark stretched across her right cheek, where her attacker had slapped her. Letting her breath out, she screamed hopelessly.  
  
~~~  
  
Grissom parked his Tahoe at the scene of the crash and immediately looked at Brass in an unspoken question. Brass understood and pointed out the car Catherine's kidnapper had used. Grissom told Brass to run the licence plates before walking over to it and inspecting the driver's side. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves and pulled out a Nike (I do not own) bag from under the seat. From the bag, he retrieved a jacket, some papers and a wallet containing some notes, a few -most likely stolen- credit cards and . . .  
  
"An ID" Grissom muttered. "Timothy Seton, 29, born in Las Vegas. Drivers licence to him as well." Grissom looked at Brass who took notes. "And it looks like our kidnapper."  
  
Brass took out a mobile phone and called a familiar number. "Well let's find out where he's staying."  
  
~~~  
  
Police sirens echoed through the early night sky. Tim woke with a gasp of realisation.  
  
"Shit! Leon." He roughly got up and ran into another abandoned office and shook his friend and partner in crime awake. "Leon! The police!" He shouted.  
  
Leon hastily ran to the window to see seven or eight police cars surround the building.  
  
~~~  
  
"Catherine!" Shouted Grissom as he ran to free her from her bonds. He hugged her and she began to cry into the front of his shirt. "Don't worry; it's going to be alright." He comforted her. "Don't cry." He whispered into her ear gently.  
  
"Oh Grissom." Catherine cried.  
  
~~~  
  
Brass and Nick, who had tagged along, gave a sigh of relief when Grissom walked from the abandoned warehouse with a profusely bleeding Catherine. The paramedics stepped forward to take over.  
  
~one month later~  
  
Catherine was sitting down on the back porch of her house wen Grissom sat down next to her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Better. At least I'm not still in hospital." Grissom laughed gently at Catherine's somewhat odd comment.  
  
Grissom put another arm around her and pulled her to him.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me." Catherine muttered.  
  
"I love you Catherine."  
  
"I love you too Gil."  
  
THE END  
  
PA41: Well, it's finished. I enjoy you all reading my story. 


End file.
